Love is a mystery
by Krazy-wolf-bitch
Summary: The teen titans are getting older. Raven has married and now has a child. Kervona her daughter may be the future of a new teen titans force. That is if she can survive living in a place with a crazy family.Also the crazed years of being a teenager. R&R PL


Love Is A Mystery; Chapter Unknown, "The Pains Of Innocence" (EDITED)

Here's the chapter I told you about; it is edited, so it might not be as entertaining as the unedited version. Enjoy anyways!

Thoughts—Telepathic Speech—-"_Audio Enhanced Speech"-_

--

Thursday; 8:58 p.m.

Titans Tower; No One's POV...

As the Junior Titans got ready for bed, Kervona wondered the hallways, finding her way to the living room where she found her father playing Halo 3—muttering to himself occasionally. She crept closer and closer, then suddenly jumped at the half-dragon's blind back side. However, just before she was able to tackle him, she let out a squeak of surprise as he suddenly moved out of the way at the last second and caught her. Kervona then had to change her squeak into uncontrollable laughter as her father tickled her relentlessly.

"Fourteen years old, and you still can't find a way to catch Daddy off-guard! You should know better than that by now," he said as he steadily stopped tickling Kervona. Once her laughter ceased, he sat her on his lap and asked, "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know..." she admitted sheepishly. She then caught a glimpse of her mother sneaking up behind them from the corner of her eye, and just when she was about to pounce, Kervona jumped off her father's lap—leaving him to be tackled to the floor by her mother.

"Come and get him while I hold him down!" she called out before tickling the half-dragon along with her daughter. Draco had little choice but to lay there and take the torture his wife and daughter were putting him through. Raven had to get off eventually, otherwise she would risk getting shocked from Draco as his body kept generating more and more electricity from his laughter. Raven knew she didn't have to worry about Kervona, for just like her brother, she had a small amount of Draco's electro-kinesis, so the shock would affect her no more than a gentle breeze. When Draco's body generated too much electricity, Draco discharged and propelled Kervona softly onto the couch. As Draco panted, Raven walked over and sat on Draco's chest.

After kissing him briefly she said, "And _you_ can't figure out how she can keep you distracted long enough for _me_ to get you!" Turning to her daughter, she stood up and told the two, "I'm gonna go to bed now. Unlike you two, I can't stay up all night." Just as she finished her sentence, Kervona jumped off the couch and hugged her mother good-night. Kervona then let her mother go just as her father suddenly wrapped his arms around Raven—startling her for a second—before she patted Draco's cheek, turning around and kissing her husband good-night, then walked to their room.

As she made her way down the hallway, Lithura, still fully dressed, walked in and asked, "Hey Uncle Draco, is it alright if I stay up with you? I can't fall asleep for some reason."

"As long as you father doesn't care..." Draco answered her.

"I don't," Magnum said as he exited the kitchen and addressed his daughter, "I don't care; but you know your mother doesn't like anyone staying up all night."

"We're justified," Kervona and Draco said at the same time. Magnum just rolled his eyes.

"And I'm on security detail—as always," Cortona commented as her holographic body phased together—making it look like she was sitting on the arm of the couch. "Plus, A.I.s don't _need_ to sleep. We weren't programed to."

Kervona just got an idea, "Hey Daddy, if it's okay with you and Uncle Magnum, can me and Lithura go out somewhere tonight?"

"Uh," Draco thought about his decision for a moment. On the one hand, his daughter just turned fourteen only four months ago, yet she was still very young—and sometimes influential—but he remembered that her powers became more powerful at night, and she could defend herself pretty decently. On the other hand, Lithura, although older, was sometimes prone to reckless behavior—mostly showing off her skills—though she was rarely a bad influence, plus she was able to defend three others _and_ herself if need be. His conclusion; they'd be fine as long as they stuck together. "I don't mind, as long as you two stay close. Magnum, what about you?"

"As long as they don't stay out all night, I don't care."

"YEA!" the two girls squealed simultaneously before hugging their fathers while repeatedly saying thank-you. Once the two girls let their fathers go, they ran over to the door.

"Hey, Lithura!" Draco called after the gunslinger's daughter before she was able to bolt out the door. "Take this with you," he said as he handed her a small bottle with a greenish-yellow liquid in it (like Mountain Dew/Vault), "If you need a quick wake-up call, just take a small drink. It's an energy-booster I've been working on, and this sample here has passed all the tests, and I found no negative side affects. One sip, and you'll be wide awake like Kervona before you can blink." As she slipped the bottle into one of her pockets, Draco finished his mini-breifing, "Also, I want you to keep an eye on Kervona. If she gets into something she can't get out of, I want you to help her. Don't bring your father into this unless _absolutely_ necessary. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir! I promise, Sir!" Lithura said while snapping off a crisp salute.

"Good. Dismissed!" Draco returned the salute and sent the two girls off. _I'm never gonna get used to that..._ Draco thought as he walked back to the couch to finish his current mission. Although it was annoying sometimes, Draco respected the amount of respect she gave him. On top of that, whenever Draco was nearby—and usually her father as well—Lithura would do her best to impress him with her behavior. It was as if she was fresh out of boot-camp—mostly out of habit (and that Draco and Magnum were in the U.N.S.C.). "You got your work cut out for ya, Magnum. Sixteen, and she acts like a Sergeant in boot camp; sticks to protocol about superiors and subordinates. Makes you wonder if she _could_ withstand CPO Mendez's drill exercises—for the Spartans! I had fun with that, hardest part of my childhood, but I lived through it."

"Eh, I try," Magnum lazily answered as Draco set up a multiplayer game for himself, Magnum, and for Spyder and Cyborg—who just walked in. BeastBoy, Starfire, and Terra walked in a second later. "Ten bucks says I beat all of ya miserably!" he challenged. The other players matched and raised various bets—none of which were going to kept—until the game finished loading.

In that time, Terra had grabbed BeastBoy and dragged him away to do who-nows-what (Draco does! He can hear them moaning their hearts out—barely) while the boys played with Starfire and Cortona watching them.

Thursday; 9:24 p.m.

Jump City; Kervona's POV...

_So _this_ is what the city's like at night? Kinda cool!_ Kervona happily thought as she and her companion walked towards one of the night clubs. They eventually arrived to a popular one known as Neon Town, often populated with teenagers at night. Lithura noticed a sign by the door that said something about "Karaoke Night".

"Hey Kervona, whadya say we check this out?" Lithura suggested while indicating the sign.

"I can't sing..." Kervona admitted while blushing modestly—and out of mild-embarrassment.

"Nonsense! I've heard you singing along whenever you're playing DDR. And I've heard you singing one of them in the shower once or twice..." Lithura commented, making Kervona's blush deepen—now more out of embarrassment.

"Fine," Kervona finally agreed, "but how do we get in? You have be at least sixteen to go in, and I'm two years short of that!"

"Just leave it to me. I have the age requirement, and an ID to prove it. You however...you look older than you really are—cuz you're as tall as me—so they _should_ let you through with no problem. And, I also have my 'secret weapon'," she finished with a flirtatious wink.

"Okay, but if I can't get in, I'm gonna hurt you!" Kervona playfully threatened, knowing that Lithura wasn't referring to the twin magnums strapped to her thighs—concealed by her skirt. The two walked in, and were _almost_ ignored by the bouncer—who caught sight of them just as they were about to enter the second set of doors. He stopped them and asked for their ages.

Thursday: 9:26 p.m.

'Neon Town'; No One's POV...

Lithura politely said, "I'm sixteen and a half, and my cousin here's a couple months younger." The bouncer bought it—considering Kervona's height although she was two _years_ younger than Lithura. When the girls got inside, they saw someone already on stage singing and to their surprise _dancing_! They soon picked up on the song as one they've heard off of DDR.

"What is it? 'DDR Night' or somethin'?" Lithura asked skeptically.

"Must be. Look at the way he's dancing—the same four directional step routine of DDR—and the stage is made entirely out of DDR dance pads! Even the backdrop has the DDR videos!" Kervona said while indicating the stage, then she noticed something attached to the wall near the stage entrance. "Hey, what's that?" Kervona and Lithura walked over to it and gazed at the note while Kervona read it, "It says, 'Please sign in here if you wish to play/participate in the "Dance Dance Revolution Karaoke Night" event. Because the song selections are from _every_ DDR gaming system, the stage has been converted for dance-play as well. If you wish to do a group performance, we ask that you have no more than six in you group. If you do not wish to dance and sing, use your own dancing method, or would like assistance with your song, let the DJ know. Thanks, Management.'"

"Uh-huh. And _who's_ the DJ tonight?" Lithura asked absent-mindedly.

"That would be me!" a sugar-sweet feminine voice piped up to their right—making both girls jump. Upon seeing the DJ in question, the two girls didn't know what to think. Although obvious it was a Japanese-American teenage female, she was dressed as the fey pixie from DDR SuperNOVA (home version; I don't know if she's in the other home versions). The PiX she was dressed as was from the Nitro Stellar Joint; blue hair, blue costume, blue stockings, a blue hat with stars at the ends, and green platform shoes. Her face was also powered white, and she had a small mask that gave her the final touch to her costume. She quickly explained the costume—she had to wear it otherwise the event wouldn't be as successful as it already was—and asked the girls if they wanted to play. Before the girls could answer, the DJ excused herself to introduce the next player and song, then explained a few things that were different—the songs in Japanese had English lyrics, but they could be sung in the original format if the player knew how to—and how the group performances worked.

"So you two wanna play?" DJ PiX asked sweetly. The girls looked at each other for a moment, smiled, then nodded their participation. DJ PiX then directed them to a computer with the game roster and a list of songs. The girls added their names, and then chose their favorite songs, then decided to do a duet. When DJ PiX returned from introducing the next contestants, a trio consisting of two singers and a dancer, she scanned the girls' choices and nodded her approval, "Excellent choices. You two know how to play?" The girls nodded. "Good. Here's how it's gonna work, after the next three groups in line, a group of five will preform, then I'm doing a solo-dance, then you'll go," she pointed to Kervona, "then you," she pointed to Lithura, "and after that, another group will go, and then you can do your duet. If the crowd loves ya, you'll get to do more later on. Okay?" The girls nodded once again while smiling with anticipation. "Cool. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to save someone's hide!" She immediately ran on-stage and helped out the dance to the current group—earning a few laughs and cheers from those watching—before the dancer caused the group to lose. He must have studied PiX's movements on the SuperNOVA game, because whatever DJ PiX did, he did—save for the booty-shaking, he just improvised (I would have taken the opportunity cuz I'm white!). With her help, the group managed to get a descent score.

When the song ended, DJ PiX caught a mic someone off-stage tossed her and said, -"_That must have been a bit embarrassing, but at least he tried!_"- she said while comfortingly hugging the panting dancer from his side. The audience applauded and cheered until DJ PiX spoke up again, -"_Next up, we have a quartet dancing to 'Xepher' on 'Expert/Heavy Mode'. Lets make some noise for them!_"-

The audience whooped, cheered, and whatever else they could to make noise until the song started up, the group ready to spring into action once the first step reached the top of the hidden screens. During that group's performance, DJ PiX programed the computer system with the settings for Kervona, Lithura, and their duet. Once the group currently performing finished, a trio preformed to "My Only Shining Star", then DJ PiX preformed with a soloist that only wanted to dance to a song that was in Japanese—leaving her to do the singing—known as "DoLL".

After the song finished, DJ PiX introduced the group of five—singing/dancing to "Cartoon Heroes" on "Difficult/Standard Mode". After the group finished, DJ PiX stepped up and said into the mic, -"_Now, we're going to give our contestants a breather for a bit—_"- that statement caused the audience to groan openly in distain. DJ PiX quickly stopped them and finished, -"_But don't worry; I'm doing a solo for ya! I'll be dancing to 'Rainbow Rainbow'._"- the audience's distain turned into cheer as the song stated up and DJ PiX got into her routine on the song, dancing semi-flawlessly with the steps on "Expert/Heavy Mode".

Thursday; 10:09 p.m.

'Neon Town'; Kervona's POV...

"I'm getting a little nervous," Kervona told Lithura while visibly shaking, merely from the knowledge that she was next up. _I've never preformed in public before! What if i mess up?_ She thought shyly and nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just pretend you're playing at home, and everything will be fine, I promise." Lithura reassuringly said before hugging the trembling girl and holding her comfortingly. The sound of the audience's cheering informed the two girls of the end of DJ PiX's performance. When Lithura released Kervona, she was shocked to see that Kervona's nervousness was gone and replaced by total confidence. Once Kervona's introduction was over, she nearly ran the DJ over on her way on-stage.

As she waited for the song to start up, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The audience cheered her on, but in her mind, they weren't there. She was home, playing the same song and difficulty as the one she was about to do. Once she opened her eyes, she immediately started the rhythmic dance routine while singing the lyrics—not bothering to look at the lyric monitor for she had memorized this song completely! Not once during the performance did her voice falter while she sub-consciously stepped on the right arrows at the right time for the 'Expert/Heavy Mode".

Everyone was awe struck, and DJ PiX and Lithura were down-right in disbelief. When the song ended, not one person in the audience moved or spoke, making Kervona blush shyly. She then looked behind her at the backdrop where her score/results was displayed, and she sub-consciously gasped in disbelief: she had "AAA" with two halos orbiting around it—she had gotten _every_ arrow as a "Perfect"! She turned around, and with wide eyes, she stared back at the staring and gawking audience before it suddenly erupted in applause, cheering, whooping, whistling, and the like. She smiled sweetly and still blushing, she took a bow as DJ PiX ran on-stage.

Thursday; 10:16 p.m.

'Neon Town'; No One's POV...

After Kervona bowed a second time, DJ PiX took the mic and gently hugged Kervona before saying, -"_Now _that _was a performance, huh ladies and gents? Once again, that was Kervona Dragonuv perfectly dancing to and flawlessly singing 'Freckles (KCP Re-Edit)' on 'Expert/Heavy Mode'. Give her another round of applause!_"- The audience erupted once more, and DJ PiX quieted them down by saying, -"_Next up, we have Lithura Brown dancing to and signing 'Knock Out Regrets' on 'Expert/Heavy Mode'. Give it up people!_"- The audience cheered once more as Kervona and the DJ walked off-stage—Kervona and Lithura giving each other a quick hug—before quieting down for Lithura's performance. As she danced, Lithura was thankful that when she did spin jumps her skirt stayed down—so no one noticed the pistols strapped to her thighs—and she got a little daring and did some other crazy moves one would expect a pole dancer to do, earning some wild cheers from the male population...

While Lithura wowed the audience, DJ PiX was currently holding the happily trembling Kervona and speaking softly to her, "You did good kid. You have some real talent; I mean, I've _never_ seen anyone preform like that!" Kervona was thankful for the DJ's companionship, and tried to steady herself as Lithura's song ended. Once the two friends reunited off-stage, they both squealed and hugged each other while the DJ left them to introduce the next group—originally six but now five due to the sixth dancer becoming sick, so DJ PiX took his spot. While they preformed, Lithura and Kervona kept on hugging and holding each other.

"I can't believe how we did!" Lithura exclaimed as she backed away from the embrace to take a small sip of Draco's 'potion'. After she put the bottle away, she noticed Kervona was still trembling slightly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm just still a bit surprised at how _I_ did. I wasn't even _thinking_ about what I was doing or singing. I guess your advice helped out after all. Thanks." Kervona answered before accepting Lithura's comforting and compassionate embrace. "I'm sure we'll do awesome together!" Kervona added as she hugged Lithura back.

"Of course we will, silly!" Lithura playfully jested while tapping the back of Kervona's head. The two girls were ready as they watched what was left of the current song and performance, dancing along as the group matched the steps right down to when they suddenly froze (took me a couple of seconds to realize it was part of the song).

Thursday; 10:24 p.m.

'Neon Town'; No One's POV...

Once it was over, the girls got an idea and waited while DJ PiX announced them. -"_Whew! That was one of the craziest dance routines I've had to do so far! That was 'Chaos' on 'Difficult/Standard Mode', preformed by yours truly and these five guys!_"- As the audience applauded, the girls quickly got the DJ's attention and informed her of their idea. At first, the Japanese girl suggested against it, but at the Junior Titans' request, she agreed. -"_For our next act, we have two returning dancers doing a duet, but they're changing their original settings, so now they're doing a trio with me. We'll be performing to 'Peace ()v' on 'Difficult/Standard Mode', but that's not all; they want to do the original/extended version of this song, and sing it in its original Japanese! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome once again, Kervona Dragonuv, and Lithura Brown!_"- The audience erupted once more as their two favorite contestants returned to the stage.

Once the three got ready, the song started and they all started matching the movements of BeForU (the band that made the song) while Kervona and Lithura took turns singing the lead, with DJ PiX taking the background vocals. DJ PiX was amazed that her current partners knew how to sing in Japanese, but she figured they either took Japanese in school, or they've heard this song so much that they memorized the pronunciations of the lyrics. During the chorus of the song, all three dancers matched the band's movements without missing a step. When the song finally came to its end, no one moved, or made a sound. Everyone was too stunned to, even DJ PiX—who _was_ Japanese—was surprised when she looked at the scores. Kervona and Lithura both had "AAA" with the halos, and DJ Pix had "AA" with the halos—she had gotten one 'Great'—and the group score was still a "AAA"! Suddenly the audience erupted louder than they have all night—making the dogs in the neighboring Steel City start barking.

As the night continued, Kervona and Lithura found themselves doing more and more songs/dances, wowing the audience every time. Eventually, DJ PiX ended the DDR Karaoke Night contest, and gave First Place to Kervona and Lithura. After handing out a few other prizes—and recording names for the "DDR Hall Of Fame"—DJ PiX ended the night, so Kervona and Lithura left for home, giddy with excitement.

Thursday; 11:02 p.m.

Jump City; No One's POV...

Kervona started their trek back home after they managed to control their giddy laughter. Before they got too far, DJ PiX stepped outside and stopped them. She asked the two girls for their e-mails so the three could keep in touch. The girls quickly and excitedly acquiesced, and after getting the DJ's e-mail, the friends said their good-byes, and Kervona and Lithura once again started for home. However, Lithura was getting a bit tired, so they had to pause briefly so she could get another drink of Draco's energy potion, waking her instantly as she screwed the cap back onto the now quarter-full bottle. During that time, Kervona got a sudden chill that she figured a long time ago meant that something bad to about happen...

"I think we should hurry back home. Something's about to happen; something _bad_." Kervona told her friend after Lithura regained her senses. They quickly and quietly made their way home, but took a slight detour when they caught sight of a man in black trench coat. They then took another route when they saw two more, both in black trench coats. When they turned another corner, they broke into a full speed run as they spotted another black trench coat wearing man walking towards them at a brisk pace. They had to double back because three more of the men were blocking the road, and they ran as fast as their legs could go, both teenagers afraid of the men in black trench coats now pursuing them. (A/N: Here's where the sexual content/violence starts.)

"Hey wait! We just want some _company_!" one of the thugs called out as the girls turned another corner, only to double back as two more blocked the road.

"Come one, where's the fire? We just wanna _take_ you _home_!" called out a second thug.

"Why don't you _come_ with us?" a third yelled as two more joined the chase.

"Wait for us, _Princess_!" yelled another.

"Yeah, _Sweet Thing_, don't you wanna _spread_ some joy to us?" yelled the last thug that joined the group of black trench coat wearing thugs. Now Kervona and Lithura had no more than twelve thugs in black trench coats chasing after them, each of them saying something perverted. They were soon forced to turn and fight when the thugs trapped them in a dead-end alley.

Thursday; 11:15 p.m.

Jump City; Lithura's POV...

(Due to this being the edited version, a lot of key details will be removed and/or altered. If you wish to view everything, order the unedited version; rated R/NC-17.)

Once they were cornered, the lead thug stepped forward, and in a chilling tone he said. "Well lookie at what we have here. Two pretty ladies, and their all alone and for the taking!" He chuckled dryly while the other eleven laughed as he took another step forward.

"Back off, you bastards!" Lithura yelled authoritatively while she drew her handguns from their holsters. Poor Kervona was too scared to do anything. _These jerks aren't getting _anything_ from us. Not as long as I draw breath! I made a promise to Uncle Draco that I'd defend Kervona if I had to; and I plan to keep that promise!_

"Feisty one, aren't ya," the lead thug said as he made a hand motion. All of the thugs drew out their own handguns, but the weapons were propelled into the air as Lithura open fired with both of her handguns. With those thugs weaponless, Lithura redirected her aim to the lead thug while saying in a pissed-off tone, "I said BACK OFF!"

"My my; I'm impressed that someone with such skill is so young," the thug mock-complimented before making another hand motion that Lithura ignored. Hidden by the shadows of the alley, thug number twelve moved behind Lithura. He crept behind Lithura—unseen by Kervona—as the leader of the gang said, "I only regret that you won't be awake to witness this!"

"Awake to witness w—" she couldn't finish before the thug that snuck up behind her hit her in the back of her head as hard as he could with the butt of his shotgun. Kervona almost screamed, but her voice was suddenly caught in her throat as she watched her friend go limp and fall down, her head smacking against the ground hard as her hands released her handguns.

"Take her down the alley, then _take _her!" the lead thug said while some of the lesser thugs complied—with perverted smiles on their faces. Turning to Kervona the leader said, "I'll take _Princess_ here!"

Thursday; 11:22 p.m.

Jump City; Kervona's POV...

"S-s-stay away!" Kervona finally managed as she back-petaled away. Every step she took back in fear, the thugs took two in growing confidence and perversion. She knew she couldn't use her powers, even though they were more potent at night, because she was too scared to even_ think_ to use them even if she could use them when she was scared (A/N: To clear any confusion, Kervona can't use her powers when she's scared). She suddenly found herself backed against a wall, and before she could blink in surprise, two thugs rushed towards her and pinned her to the wall by pulling her arms out as far as possible and holding them against the wall. When another stepped forward, she did the only thing she could in her current situation; kick as hard as she could. She was thankful that when she lashed her legs out that her elongated skirt had a slit in the front so her legs were free to reach out as far as possible when she heard the thug advancing towards her cry out as her foot connected with his jaw. However, her small satisfaction turned to horror as two more thugs rushed forward and grabbed her legs. She struggled to get her legs free, but it was useless as the thugs were stronger than her.

"Hmph. You seem more cooperative than your friend. Maybe it will be worth it if I take you myself!" the lead thug said as he stepped closer and knelt in front of her crotch. The thugs holding her legs apart pulled the ends of Kervona's skirt away from her legs, and the leader ran a hand up and down her inner thighs.

_What is he doing? Why is this happening? Oh-no, I hope they don't kill me... _Kervona thought as the thug kept rubbing her legs. She looked over to her friend, and found her body being held upright. But what made the scene unnerving for Kervona wasn't that Lithura was as limp as a damp sock, but she was getting molested, and one thug was sitting underneath of her—and between her legs—with his head disappearing inside of her skirt. _What is that guy doing? What are they _all_ doing?_ Kervona thought in horror as she watched the proceedings, forcing herself to turn away when she felt someone cupping her breasts, and did her best not to react when the leader of the thugs rubbed his hand against her womanhood—still covered up by her tights. When he did it again, this time pressing harder, she stiffened.

"Scream." That was all Kervona heard the lead thug say before he quickly pulled down her tights and panties, exposing her virgin womanhood to the treacherous imagination of the man now kneeling before her. She looked over to her friend, hoping she was waking up, but nearly screamed as she witnessed her friend's captors doing the unmentionable to her. "I said 'scream'!" The lead thug repeated just before he forced his finger inside her—making her gasp in surprise and shock. She thought about listening, but knew it would be worthless. Suddenly, she thought of only one person that _could _and would help them—since Lithura was still unconscious and unable to help—out of this dilemma; her father!

So as loud as she could both verbally and telepathically she screamed, "DADDY!!" (A/N: "..." Combined Speech and Telepathy. That was most of the sexual content. The extra sexual content and the massive violence will be removed due to the Rating.) As her screams echoed throughout the city and empty streets, she started crying at her own hopelessness.

Thursday; 11:13 p.m. (backtracked a bit)

Titans Tower; Draco's POV...

"Dude! I am so _owning_ your ass!" Draco said as he fired away at Magnum on-screen. He was _still_ playing Halo 3 with Magnum, Spyder, and Cyborg, but most of the fighting took place between him and Magnum (yes those four have been playing Halo 3 for over two hours). Starfire had left the four to destroy each other a half-hour ago, and the game had been continuing with increasing trash-talking, boasting, and ownage. Draco hopped off the couch and did a small victory-dance after he turned Magnum and Spyder into hood-ornaments on the Banshee he was now using while singing, "I like to own ya, own ya! I like to own ya, own ya! You like to?" rhythmically to part of "I Like To Move It, Move It" (A/N: the lemur song from Madagascar).

KABOOM! He was taken out by six rockets, then his body was obliterated by more rockets and grenades while Draco's opponents said, "OWN YOU!"

"Looks like _you_ just got owned," Magnum commented as the others laughed at Draco's broken 'Rampage'.

"That's it; _now_ I'm mad!" Draco half-yelled before jumping back into his spot and blasting everything in sight into oblivion with the Brute Shot he respawned next to. Once his game-fury was sated, he relaxed and enjoyed the game, taking the lead from Magnum once again. However, he suddenly heard his daughter telepathically screaming for him mere moments before his enhanced hearing picked up on her verbal screams. The pain and helplessness in her voice spurred what was left of Ryu's influence to take partial control of Draco's mind—making him only growl dangerously at the moment—while preparing his body for a slaughter.

Thursday; 11:15 p.m.

Titans Tower; Magnum's POV...

Magnum was busy gunning down Spyder when he barely heard Draco growling next to him. He stopped to look at his semi-psychotic friend, and almost jumped out of his skin as he saw Draco slowly becoming encased in a dark aura. He thought quickly and figured out the cause to his friend's changing into his alter-ego—and why he was growling—even though he was having fun three seconds ago; something just pissed him off beyond his normal reasoning due to one thing; someone he loved in extreme danger/peril. "Someone open a window, _NOW_!" he ordered the others as Draco went through a quick transformation.

First and most noticeably, his skin turned black and scaly, his hands and bare feet grew sharp talons, and small horns grew from his elbows. His mask has vanished, and his eyes were now blazingly bright-green, he grew horns from the sides of his head while his goatee rapidly grew into a full beard, then became a hardened jaw-line while his teeth became fangs. Lastly, he sprouted a tail and his body became more reptilian.

"Why should we—" Cyborg started asking.

Too late. Draco roared deafeningly—waking the Junior Titans and a few Titans—while his wings suddenly sprouted and expanded from his back before he became a black blur as he propelled himself off the couch and through the window next to the TV—waking anyone else that was asleep as the glass shattered and broke loudly.

"That's why, dumb-ass," Magnum coldly said. "Spyder, think you can figure out where he's going?"

Spyder walked over to the shattered window and looked outside. He held up his hands, palms out with his thumbs touching, and said a quick spell. Spyder reported as he looked through the space between his hands, following the thermal trail Draco left in his wake as he flew through the city, "Based on his flight trajectory, he's heading towards Neon Town. Wait, now he's going left of there...he dove down. He's now seven blocks South-West of Neon Town." A loud roar signaled the success of Draco/Ryu finding his target.

"What's going on?" Raven and Jinx simultaneously asked as they entered the living room, the other inhabitants of Titans Tower following.

"Something just pissed off Draco big time. Something out there," Magnum quickly explained. "And I don't think we should interfere; somethin' tells me that part of Ryu is back."

"Great," Jinx said miserably, "I guess we'll have to wait until he returns. I hope whatever pissed him off doesn't escalate..."

"I hope so too," Raven agreed, knowing what happened the _last_ time Ryu took over her husband's mind and went on a rampage.

Thursday; 11:15 p.m.

Jump City; Kervona's POV...

(Backtracked to after kervona screamed)

(A/N: Due to the graphic nature of this section, the POV change going back to Kervona after she has screamed will be removed. Request the Unedited Version if you wish to see what happens. The rest will continue with Draco's return to Titans Tower)

Thursday; 11:22 p.m.

Titans Tower; No One's POV...

(Back to when Draco left)

(A/N: Bits and pieces will be removed/altered. Request Full Version)

Five minutes after Draco crashed through the window on some crazy expedition, he returned, Kervona and Lithura both on his back, startling everyone when he suddenly swooped inside the missing window. What was really startling to everyone was the Lithura was unconscious, and both girl's clothes were a bit messed up. But more startling than that, all three of them were covered in blood! Once Draco landed, he crouched down and allowed Kervona to slide off before using his tail to lower the limp Lithura to the ground. Once that was taken care of, both Raven and Jinx ran over and hugged their daughters—ignoring the blood—while Draco finally reverted back to his human form, all traces of Ryu gone once more.

"What happened?" Raven asked as she held her trembling and now crying daughter.

"Where did all this blood come from?" Jinx added as she tried to awaken her daughter, with no luck—even _with_ her powers.

Draco took a moment to look at himself before he grimly answered, "They were raped."

"WHAT?!" came from everyone that knew what that meant (pretty much the adults).

"They were outnumbered twelve to two. Lithura was already down by the time I found them. I killed all twelve of them—actually, Ryu did," Draco finished, making his explanation as short as possible. "Jinx, give the girls a full examina—"

"I know. Kervona, follow me please. Cyborg, can you carry Lithura?" Jinx interrupted, leading Kervona and Cyborg down to the infirmary, Cyborg carrying the still unconscious Lithura. Once the four were out of sight, Magnum attacked Draco and attempted to interrogate him about the attack, but Ryu returned in a flash and fought back—forcing Draco to vent out his frustration from all the times Magnum won fights between the two as Ryu pounded away. Once the two got into a grapple, Ryu was about to finish Magnum off, but Raven suddenly separated the two and then yelled at both of them. Once Ryu vanished permanently, she pulled Draco aside, and the two wept for the loss of their daughter's innocence. Everyone else tried to figure something else to do, but they were content with trying to get the Junior Titans back into bed—which only consisted of Neo, Luna, and Falco—before going back to bed, leaving Raven, Draco, and Magnum to sit around and wait for any news from Jinx.

Thursday; 11:25 p.m.

Titans Tower (Infirmary); Jinx's POV...

(A/N: Parts will be missing/altered)

Once Jinx, Kervona, and Cyborg—currently carrying Jinx's unconscious daughter—arrived to the infirmary, Jinx had Kervona lay down on one bed and asked Cyborg to set her daughter down on the other and then leave. Once she was properly outfitted, she began her examination, starting with Kervona. Jinx had to quickly explain what she was going to do, then gave her some privacy as Kervona disrobed herself completely. Once Kervona was ready, she eased herself into a meditative trance so she wouldn't be disturbing during the examination.

Jinx steeled herself to do one thing she wasn't to keen on doing, but it was her duty as a nurse/doctor, so she had to. She felt herself blush as she stared at the peaceful, naked girl before her—and she noticed Kervona still had a reddish countenance. Jinx started, and noticed immediately something that was stuck inside of Kervona that only her chosen one should of had inside her, and grabbed the proper tool to remove it, and nearly threw up as she disposed of it, making a mental note to inform Draco. After regaining her nerve, Jinx quickly finished with her examination of Kervona, and with Cortona's help, Jinx was able to confirm that despite what was found, Draco saved his daughter from unwillingly becoming a mother. Jinx quickly treated Kervona's injuries as best as she could—mostly cleaning/bandaging her cuts—then gently brought Kervona out of her trance, and told Kervona the good news, then left her alone and went to inform her father of the results. Jinx stopped only long enough to check on her daughter, and found something that made her sigh grudgingly then mutter Draco's name—the bottle he gave Lithura before the two girls left. She took it with her as she left, Cortona leaving as well.

Thursday; 11:50 p.m.

Titans Tower (Infirmary); Kervona's POV...

"At least I don't have to worry about being a mother for now," Kervona thought out-loud once she was alone. She looked around herself, glad the curtain surrounding the bed she was sitting on went all the way around, and was about to try to meditate a little more, but she heard a small groan coming from the other bed! "gasp Lithura! She's awake!" Kervona exclaimed once she recalled her best friend was in the other bed. She opened the curtain to the side of the bed and ran over to the other—discovering the other bed's curtain was as far as it could go, connecting the two areas together—and sat the gunslinger's daughter up, helping her wake up more.

"Uh, my head," Lithura groggily said as she rubbed the spot where she was hit with the shotgun butt. She finally acknowledged Kervona, "Hey. Where are we?"

"We're home. Daddy saved us from those guys. I think he said they were trying to rape us."

"_RAPE_?" Lithura exclaimed quizzically. Kervona nodded. "I broke my promise to your dad. I was supposed to protect you, and I failed. I'm sorry." Lithura said sadly, then lunged forward and hugged Kervona tightly. She just then realized something, "Hey, why are you naked?" Anything Kervona was about to say never came out before Lithura held her stomach, then hurled over the opposite side of the bed. Kervona rubbed Lithura's back gently as she sat back up. "Sorry about that. My stomach doesn't feel right..." Lithura apologized while holding her belly. She then grimaced, and Kervona immediately summoned a trash can as Lithura vomited again. Lithura took the bin as her body kept heaving.

"This doesn't look good," Kervona said, watching her friend in disgust as she kept vomiting. She ran over to the intercom and yelled into it, "AUNTIE JINX! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH LITHURA! SHE'S THROWING UP!"

-"_I'll be there in a second, honey. Get Lithura into the bathroom for now._"- Jinx answered quickly. Cortona phased into the room, and blanched at Lithura's current action before helping Kervona guide Lithura to the toilet. Once there, Lithura hurled again, this time with a bit more vigor. After five minutes, Lithura's stomach either finally emptied or settled. Kervona and Cortona then helped Lithura wash her mouth out before guiding her back to the bed in the infirmary, just in time as Jinx, Raven, and—to Kervona's dismay and embarrassment—Draco entered, Draco and Jinx arguing about something.

Draco immediately clapped his hand over his eyes and apologized, "Sorry. I didn't see anything. I'll be outside the door if you need me." He quickly backed out, and once the door shut, everyone heard him mutter something about not doing that again. Raven sacrificed her cloak so Kervona could cover up before one of the other guys did what Draco just did.

Friday; 12:03 a.m.

Titans Tower (Infirmary); No One's POV...

(A/N: No special details, had to shorten this)

Jinx gave Kervona the OK to leave, and she left with her mother while Jinx told her daughter about what she had to do for her examination. Lithura felt a little weird having to comply—considering her _mother_ was going to be looking at her naked—but she did her best to listen. during the examination, she passed out from exhaustion, making Jinx's job easier. Jinx finished as quickly as possible, and was thankful to discover that not only did Lithura not have to be a mother, but also that she still retained her virginity. Jinx treated the injuries—discovering the bump on Lithura's head, explaining why she was unconscious for a long while—then cleaned herself up. She then woke up her daughter, gave her the good news, as well as for Kervona—regretting to tell Lithura that her best friend was no longer considered a virgin—and set her off to shower then bed. She left the infirmary, gave the news to her husband, and the two went to bed to hopefully get some sleep.

As everyone tried to go back to sleep, Kervona, now showered and in her PJs, and Raven were crying for Kervona's losses, with Draco holding back his anger, but not his tears. Eventually, Kervona cried herself to sleep, so Raven tucked her in, and clinging to Draco, left her daughter to slumber on through what was left of the night, and later on through the day like she always did due to her somehow becoming nocturnal. Raven and Draco soon got into bed, and just as Raven fell asleep, Draco spooned her backside and wrapped an arm around her swollen belly, hoping his next child—if it was another girl—wouldn't meet the same fate as Kervona.

To Be Continued...

--

That was it. If you wanted more details, you'll have to request the Unedited Version. More will be explained in the Full Version, but I hope you enjoyed this!

Read & Review! (as some people post when they upload a Chapter to one of their stories. Please comment, Twiggy!)


End file.
